Full of Grace
by Finn
Summary: Padmé & Obi are on their way to Valorous... I´m sorry it took me so long to continue but now chapter 5 is finally up ! Njoy...Reviews would be nice !!!
1. Vader´s birth

Star Wars: Full of Grace  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Vader's birth  
  
Palpatine's headquarter  
  
His breath was slow and sounded weak. But when Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes and watched the scenery through his dark mask, he felt as if would do it for the very first time in his life. He felt the new power inside him. The weakness and the fear had gone. And also every sign of sadness, sorrow and love. He felt stronger than anytime else and he knew why. That, yes, that was the dark side of the Force. Everything Palpatine had told him was right. He did not have to care about anything. He just had to feel the hate inside and he would become the strongest Sith in the new Empire. "My young Skywalker... finally. You are awake. I have waited for so long for this single moment to come." Palpatine's voice shook Anakin out of his thoughts. He slowly got up and tested his new body. His bionic arms and legs, and the system that kept him alive. "Chancellor Palpatine. What a pleasure to see you." Anakin greeted him with a dark voice. "You have bin asleep for such a long time, young Skywalker. I am not the chancellor anymore. I am something much bigger... I created an Empire. A new Empire that will soon control the whole galaxy. We are still at the beginning of that new time period. But with you at my side, young Skywalker, I will become the most powerful man ever." Palpatine returned. "And I will be at your side ?" Anakin asked. The Emperor nodded. "Right. But remember, you are not a Jedi any longer. You discovered the strength of the dark side. And that makes you a dark lord of the Sith. The name Anakin Skywalker is no longer important to you. Anakin Skywalker died... And with Skywalker's death, you were born. My new learner, my son, a Sith Lord. Darth Vader..." Palpatine grinned diabolic. "I can't expect to prove my loyalty to you, my Emperor." Vader said. "Your time will come, Lord Vader. Soon... real soon." Lord Sidious answered. "Is Obi-Wan still alive ?" Vader asked suddenly. "Yes, he is. For sake, he is. You want to prove your loyalty ?" Vader nodded. "Then go and find him. I think he will be sent to protect Anakin's... your wife. You have two possibilities: Lead him to the dark side of the Force, or kill him. And senator Amidala... well... she could be useful for us... Take her with you. Maybe we can make her... a Sith Lady. Your Lady. Lady Vader..." "As you wish, my Emperor." "But take care... Discover your feelings... Forget the past. Obi-Wan is your enemy now." Palpatine added. "I will remember your words, Lord Sidious."  
  
*****  
  
The Jedi Temple, Coruscant  
  
He entered the hall quietly and greeted the Jedi Council. He was sure that they wanted to tell him once more the mistakes he had made and all the things which had gone wrong. It was my fault. It was my fault that Anakin joined the dark side. Nothing could ever change that. It's a fact. he thought. "Your fault it is not, Obi-Wan." Yoda's voice interrupted his thinking. "Isn't it, Master Yoda ? You have to face the fact... I was his master..." Obi-Wan returned. "You just kept the promise you gave Qui-Gon Jinn. And we were the ones who decided that you were going to teach Anakin." Mace Windu said. "You see, Obi-Wan, our fault it is, too." Yoda added. "So, why did you want to see me if..." "The Empire grows. Stronger and stronger Sidious becomes. A new apprentice he has. Vader his name is. Dark times I see coming." Yoda interrupted him with his face getting worried. "Vader ? A new Sith Lord ?" Obi-Wan questioned. "The young Skywalker Vader is. Dead Skywalker is, now Vader lives." Yoda returned. "Does... does Pad... senator Amidala know...?" Obi-Wan wanted to know. "She does. And she is in danger. Maybe Vader is going to take her. And if he finds out about her pregnancy..." "Her children will be strong in the Force..." Obi-Wan murmured. "And they must not be led to the dark side." Mace Windu completed his sentence. "You want me to protect her ?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes. And we want you to take her to a place as far as possible from here." Windu answered. Obi-Wan got lost in thoughts. Pictures ran through his head. Memories of a place he had bin a long time ago. Then he nodded. "I think I know where she will be safe." he finally said. "May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi." 


	2. The thing called love

Star Wars: Full of Grace  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The thing called love  
  
Naboo, Senator Amidala's residence  
  
Padmé sat in her room all alone. She was extremely nervous and afraid. The man she had loved once was dead. He had not been killed, and he was still breathing. But that man was not her husband any longer. It was not Anakin Skywalker anymore. In her eyes, Anakin died. She felt no love for the man who controlled his body, she felt nothing. Nothing but fear. She wasn't afraid of being killed herself. She just wanted her children to live. She got up and walked over to the window to stare at the sky and his millions of stars shining down on her. And while she was looking to these stars above, she felt someone's presence. "Is there something left, Obi-Wan ? Something like...hope ?" she asked him quietly. He put his hands upon her shoulders.  
  
Winter here's cold And bitter It chilled us to the bone We haven't seen the sun for weeks Too long, too far from home...  
  
  
  
"I'm sure there is hope, m´lady. But we have to leave Naboo for a while. It is too dangerous for both of us to stay here. And it is too dangerous for your children." he answered. She turned around and looked, slightly smiling, straight into his eyes. "We went through so many things, Obi-Wan, so please, forget the formality. You know my name." "As you wish, my...Padmé." he replied smiling back at her. There he was. Her only hope. Everything that was left. The only person she could really trust. Of course she would go with him. Wherever he would lead her, she would always be in his way. She did not realize that her face was covered with tears because she was thinking about all the things she had lost. Especially Anakin. Obi-Wan wiped away her tears and took her in his strong arms, where she felt safe and warm and where nothing could harm her. "Was my love not strong enough, Obi-Wan ? Wasn't it strong enough to keep him away from the dark side ? I didn't want to happen all these things. I didn't want to lose him. But I feel so helpless..." she sobbed.  
  
  
  
I feel just like I'm sinking And I claw for solid ground I'm pulled down by the undertow Never thought I could feel so low...  
  
  
  
"It was not your fault, Padmé. Sometimes, things happen and don't know why. We can't change those things. And it is no one's fault." he whispered. She pulled away from him and stared at him again, still crying. "Oh please ! Stop it ! You don't know what you're talking about !" she shouted, breathing heavily.  
  
"Don't I ? So tell me, what are you talking about ?" he returned. "Love, Obi-Wan. I'm talking about love. And please, don't try to explain it with one of your wise comments. Love is not only a word that can be said every time, there is no explanation for love. You cannot see it, you cannot smell it, you cannot touch it. You have to feel it. And I know you've never felt it..." she whispered. Silence. There where a thousand thoughts going through his head and he didn't know what to say at first. Then he nodded.  
  
  
  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go If all of the strength and all of the courage Come and lift me from this place I know I could love you Much better than this Full of grace Full of grace my love  
  
  
  
"Well, it seems as if you don't really know me, Padmé." he replied. "Have you ever loved anyone with all of your heart and soul ? Did you feel it ?" she asked a bit surprised. He sat down on a chair and took a deep breath, then began to speak with a trembling voice... 


	3. Obi-Wan´s memories

Disclaimer: (I´m sorry I forgot it the first two chapters...now this is for the whole story) I do not own Star Wars or the sonngs I used in this fic.  
Lyrics: Sarah McLachlan, "Full of Grace" & Creed, "Lullaby"   
  
  
Chapter 3: Obi-Wan's memories  
  
  
19 years earlier, Valorous  
  
Some years ago, when I was 18 and still Qui-Gon's padawan, we were on a mission on a planet called Valorous. It looked a bit similar to Naboo. Beautiful, peaceful and silent. The queen of Valorous, Kelendria Andiron, did a good job, her people lived in peace and prosperity. They loved her. But she was sick and she was going to die very soon. She knew that. So she tried to prepare her oldest daughter for the responsibilities of being a queen. But her younger son did not accept that. He wanted to take his mother's place. And that was exactly the reason why we had been sent to Valorous. We had to protect the future queen from her own brother. And that was, when I met her for the very first time...Princess Tamé Nessaya Andiron of Valorous...  
  
"Your highness, master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi..." one of the servants introduced us to the queen.  
  
"Master Jedi, I really appreciate your help. And I'm sure you will protect my daughter as good as you can." she said coughing. She looked very pale and I could see that her life was nearly over.   
  
"Skyla, please tell my daughter, that the two Jedi are here..." she ordered her servant.   
  
"She is the most important thing for Valorous. She is the future. And I'm sad that we need to protect her from her brother." she told us.  
  
"Your highness, your daughter is here..." her servant's voice interrupted the queen. She nodded. A few seconds later, I should see the person who would change my life forever. A young woman entered the hall, wearing a long, white dress made of silk and her extremely long, black hair loose. She didn't have to say a word. Her blue eyes told me everything about her. And so did her smile.   
  
"Tamé, this is master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan. Two powerful Jedi knights. And they're here to protect you. You won't get hurt as long as they are here. Master Jedi, Obi-Wan, this is the future queen of Valorous, Tamé Nessaya." the queen introduced us to one another.   
I was totally speechless. She was standing right in front of me and I knew I had never seen someone like her before. I knew that I loved her before she talked to me. Before we got to know each other. I felt it. I felt love. For the very first time. I had always been taught, that love would confuse my mind. But I had never seen things so clearly. It felt right to fall in love with her. I did not know why, I did not know how. It just happened. As you told me, Padmé. I cannot explain it, so I won't try it. There are no words existing to describe what I felt in that moment. It was as if we were soul mates. And we were, I know we were. And I knew that she felt the same way. I knew it when she looked at me. The way she looked at me, as if we had met once before. As if we had known each other from a former life. As if we could read one another's mind. I tried to remember what I had been taught for so many years. I tried not to be selfish and not to think about a feeling like this. But it just felt so right. And how could a book, that tells so many bad things, look so beautiful ?   
  
  
  
In the afternoon, Tamé decided to go for a walk in the palace garden and Qui-Gon told me to join her. To protect her, of course. But I think he had known what had happened to me. There had been a revealing smile on his lips...  
  
"So...you're going to be a Jedi, huh ?" she asked me.   
  
"Yeah, right." I replied nodding.  
  
"And you...will be the future queen of a whole planet...At the age of 18 ?"   
  
"Yes. If my brother won't be able to kill me before..." she answered.  
  
"I would never let anybody harm you..." I did not think about what I said. I realized it, when I saw the surprising look in her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry. I spoke out what I thought and...actually I didn't think..." I tried to explain but she shook her head.  
  
"No, don't. Don't apologize. I...I don't know how I should explain it...Obi-Wan...But just now, in the palace...Something went though me...The moment I saw your face. I... I know it sounds crazy and maybe I'm hallucinating, but..." she began to speak with a moment's hesitation.   
  
"No, it isn't. It isn't crazy. And I...I think you're not hallucinating. Because...I know what you mean. That thing, which was going through you...I felt it, too. Actually, I don't know a thing about you. How you behave, how you are...but..."  
"...you feel as if you've met me a long, long time before ?" she completed my sentence. He nodded.   
  
"Your highness..."  
  
"Tamé...the name is Tamé. So use it. Please." she interrupted me.  
  
"Alright...Tamé. Since I have seen your face, since I have looked into your eyes, which tell me more about you than any words, I just want to be with you. Every minute I can't see your face is a lost moment in time. I've known you for a few hours. But I can honestly say, that I..." I wanted to carry on, tell her my feelings but suddenly she turned around.  
  
"Princess ! Princess Nessaya !" a voice had interrupted me. It was a servant who had called out her name.   
  
"Skyla ! What is going on ? Why are you calling me ?" she asked.   
  
"The queen told me to search for you and to take you back to the palace. You have to prepare for tonight's festival." Skyla explained.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. I completely forgot about that..." Tamé returned.  
  
"Well, I'm coming. I'm sorry I have to leave you alone, Obi-Wan..." the look in her eyes told me once more what she had wanted to say. Then she turned around and went back to the palace.   
  
"You should prepare, too, master Jedi..." Skyla's voice shook me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I'm not a Jedi, yet...I..." but she did not listen to me.  
  
"I think Lady Nessaya would be very pleased about that..." she added.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
She looked so beautiful. So beautiful. Like an angel. I loved the way she laughed, the way she walked, the way she danced. I loved everything on her. The dress she wore was blue like her eyes were. And she still wore her hair loose. Every second I couldn't see her let me stop breathing.   
  
"A beautiful girl, huh ?" a familiar voice took me back to reality. It was Qui-Gon, who was standing behind me.  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
"Don't try it, Obi-Wan. I know exactly what you're thinking about..."  
  
"You do, master ?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I do. And I'm asking me if you aren't going to dance with her."   
  
That was something I didn't expect from Qui-Gon. I mean, he was a Jedi knight. And he knew the rules. But it seemed as if he didn't give a damn about the unspoken rule.  
  
"C'mon, ask her...You won't die..." he said and pushed me forward, so that I was suddenly standing in front of her.  
  
"Obi-Wan..." she whispered.  
  
"You wanna dance, your highness ?" I asked.   
  
  
"Of course, master Jedi..." she answered slightly smiling at me. And so we danced. It was as if we had been the only persons in the whole hall, no, in the whole galaxy. There was only her and me. Tamé and Obi-Wan. No one else. When I touched her hand...I couldn't tell you.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Later in the night, when she was sleeping, I was in my room and lay awake, completely lost in thoughts about her. Until I heard steps. Quiet steps coming from her room which was next to mine. I knew that something must be wrong, and a shrill cry confirmed the feeling. I got up quickly, ran to her room and gave the door a hard push and it opened. My lightsaber in my hand, I saw a man in a black mask who threatened Tamé with a knife. I stared at him, feeling rage coming up inside me.   
  
  
"Let her go..." I growled. I wasn't able to see his face because of the mask. But actually I didn't care how he looked. He wanted to kill the woman I loved. And that was reason enough for me to hate him. I knew that it was wrong to hate him. Because hate leads to the dark side of the Force. But in that moment I didn't give a damn about the Force or the Jedi or whatever Qui-Gon had taught me.   
  
"Let her go or you will regret it..." I told him once more. And then he let her go and walked over to me and began to fire his gun at me. But I blocked the shots with the lightsaber. I don't know what happened to me in that moment. I just felt...hate. I did not think about what I did. I just did it. I killed him with my lightsaber before he had been able to react. I killed him.   
Tamé sat on the floor, crying, shocked. When I looked at her again, I began to realize, what I had done. I had let the dark side control me for a few seconds. I took her in my arms and tried to reassure her.  
  
"Are you ok ? Tamé ? It's over. Don't cry, don't cry." I whispered and kissed her on her forehead.   
  
I did not tell Qui-Gon about the hate I felt inside when I had killed the masked man, who had been Tamé's brother himself. I never told anyone but you.   
Tamé spent the rest of the night in one of the spare rooms but she did not find her sleep. After an hour had been past, she knocked on my door. I opened and before I had been able to say a word, she closed the door again and fell into my arms. I knew what she wanted to tell me with that embrace so I just held her tight, to make her feel safe. We rested a few minutes like that, until she looked up on me, took my head in her hands and kissed my forehead. And then, her soft lips touched mine and she pulled me into a desperate kiss, filled with all the hidden emotion I was actually not allowed to show.   
I didn't want that night to end, but I knew that morning would come. And the next morning would be the day we'd leave. Because her brother, who wanted to see her dead, had been killed by me. So there was no need to protect her anymore.  
  
"You will leave me, right ?" she whispered. I nodded.  
  
"I have to, and you know that..."   
  
"Yes..."  
  
"My body leaves you but never my heart...I will love you until the end of time..."  
  
"I don't want to sleep. Because...I'm afraid that you'll be away when I'll wake up..."  
  
"Don't be afraid. I am here..." I tried to reassure her and began to sing a song for her.  
  
  
"Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be alright  
Close your eyes and drift in dreams  
Rest in peace for sleep  
If there's one thing   
I hope I showed you  
If there's one thing I hope I showed you   
Hope I showed you  
Let's give love to all  
Oh my love in my arms tight  
Every day you give me light  
As I drift off to your world  
Rest in peace for sleep..."  
  
  
I knew I had to leave her. All the love I had for her would have woken the dark side inside me. I told you what had happened when I killed her brother. I felt hate. And hate leads to the dark side of the Force. So whenever someone or something would have harmed her, the thin fine line between the light and the darkness would have become a bit thinner.   
  
  
  
It's better this way  
I said  
Having seen this place before  
Where everything we said and did  
Hurts us all the more  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was the only night we'd spent together. And I have never seen her again. But I have never stopped loving her. I always felt when she was happy or when she was sad. I felt pain when she felt pain.  
And six years later I felt, that her life was drawing to an end. I was right. Someday, Yoda wanted to see me. I think he had always known what had happened in that night.   
  
"Something very sad I have to tell you, Obi-Wan." he said with a low voice. He didn't have to say more. I knew...  
  
"It's...Tamé...I mean, Lady Nessaya..." I said with a trembling voice. Yoda nodded.  
  
"Sorry I am..." he added.  
  
"Thank you for telling me..."  
  
"A lot she meant to you, I know..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Heal the pain time will. Someone like her you will meet. Promise I do this...May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." 


	4. I feel like letting go

Chapter 4: I feel like letting go...  
  
She was totally speechless. She couldn't believe that he, the wise Jedi master, who never did something wrong and who let no one have a look at his inner feelings went through such a drama. It had touched her heart how he'd told her the story of the love he'd shared with Lady Nessaya. He really must have loved her with all of his heart. And she finally understood, how much he needed the Force to survive that hopeless love.   
It hadn't been easy to tell her. He had lost the only person he had ever loved and he had not talked to anyone about it but her, Padmé.   
His face was covered with tears. The past got him once more and she did not know what to do when she saw him like that. She'd never seen him cry.  
  
  
"Shh, Obi-Wan. Don't cry." she whispered while wiping the tears from his face. When she was looking into his blue eyes, which were still the same as so many years ago, he smiled slightly back at her.   
  
"Have you...have you ever loved again...that...that way, Obi-Wan ?" she asked him hesitating.  
  
"No..." he replied, shaking his head.   
  
"Oh...I'm sorry about that...I mean...I just wanted..." she stuttered. But he put his finger upon her mouth.  
"I've never loved again that way...not until I have met you..."  
  
Silence filled the room. They didn't need any words to know their feelings. He stroke her beautiful face, which still looked so young and innocent, and pushed her long hair back from her face. Padmé put her hand upon his, touching it innocently, her eyes still resting on his face.  
  
"Why...why have you never told me...?"  
  
"Because...because I didn't want to lose the one I love again...Like I lost Tamé. And anyway...you loved Anakin. And you will always do love him." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"You'll never lose me, Obi-Wan. Never. I will always be in your heart. Wherever the Force will lead you - I'll be there. And Anakin...Yes, it's true. I loved him. But the man I loved and married is dead. What's left of him is...his body, but not his soul. So my heart is free. To beat for someone else. A someone that I love as much as I loved Anakin. You are my someone. We both have to live with the loss of a beloved person. But the pain will be easier to tolerate if we share it. And with all of my heart and soul, I love you."  
  
The words came out of her mouth and they sounded true and right. Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go...  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better that this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace my love...  
  
  
They were still watching each other. They just wanted to make this moment last forever because it was perfect. They were close to each other, they knew about their feelings and they knew that now nothing could come between the, no matter how hopeless everything would seem Now that they had that new love, they were able to let go. Let go Anakin and Nessaya and everything that happened in the past.   
  
*I think I finally found the thing called peace. I have never felt so comfortable, safe and right like this since Tamé died. I loved her. More than my own life. I still do love her. Yes, I love you, Tamé. And you'll always be a part of me. But now, it's time to go on. Go on living. With her who I love as much as I love you. You were right, love. I live again. In peace and love.*   
  
  
It's better this way  
I said  
Having seen this place before  
Where everything we said and did  
Hurts us all the more  
It's just that we stayed  
Too long  
In the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go...  
  
  
*Anakin, these thoughts are for you. Because I want you to know, that I'll always love the man you were once. I don't regret a second of our time until you...You know what I mean. And our love will go on because of our children. But now, the time has come, to let you go. Thank the Force that it sent me an angel - Obi-Wan. I will live on, because he gives me the strength and love I need. And I'm sure, the part of you that loved me once, would be happy for us...*  
  
  
They got up and were now standing right in front of one another. Seeing the love in their eyes, they fell into a deep, longing kiss, that showed the never ending love between them. 


	5. Something deep within

I´m sorry it took me so long to add chapter 5 but I didn´t have any idea how to go on with the story. To understand this chapter, you should maybe re-read the whole story ( it isn´t too long I think. Disclaimer: I do not own Obi-Wan, Padmé, Vader or any other Star Wars character....etc...  
  
Chapter 5: Something Deep Within  
  
*****  
  
They finally reached a planet which was well known to Obi-Wan and landed on a wide open field. The green grass swayed in the wind full of grace. The planet looked like paradise, similar to Naboo, but different. The field was near a large building which looked like a castle or a palace, so they had to walk a little until they finally reached it, but it was not too far. Padmé knew that this wasn't a journey just for fun. But she just could not hide her happiness. She did not care about where they were. The only thing she was interested in was the fact, that she was with her new gained love in a place like this. Walking hand in hand with the wise Jedi Master at her side who would keep her safe from harm and protect her no matter what may come made her smile and feel totally safe. "Padmé, there is something I haven´t told you..." Obi-Wan suddenly whispered. "You can tell me everything. I trust you, you trust me. There is nothing you have to hide from me." she reasured him with her young, warm voice. "You know how much I loved Tamé. And that I always felt her presence deep inside my soul and heart. I lost that feeling when she had died, which doesn´t mean that I lost my love or my memories. I still keep them safe inside. But there was something else than her. I mean, another feeling which I cannot explain. I´ve always known, from the day Master Yoda had told me, that she´s dead, but I still felt something or better someone like her deep within. Do you understand anything I´m talking about ?" Talking about Tamé was not easy for Obi-Wan, especially when the person he spoke to was Padmé. He did not want to put her on second place, behind Tamé. He was afarid that she could get jealous or that he could hurt her by telling her how he felt about his loss. But when he looked down to her, he recognized that beautiful and understanding smile which he loved so much. "Yes, I understand you. I know your every feeling, I feel all of your pain, all of your fears. But don´t be afraid. I´m with you." she said quietly. He smiled back at her, knowing that she spoke the truth. They finally reached a gate which was guarded by two men with blaster guns.  
  
"Stop ! We are not allowed to let you in !" one of the men said. "We are coming in peace. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Knight. And I'm seeking for asylum." the Jedi explained. "You could also be an imperial spy. How do I know that you are a Jedi ?" "I think you have to believe me." Obi-Wan replied. "We can't let you pass." Obi-Wan knew that he would not achieve anything by talking to the man in a friendly way. So he decided that using the Force was the only possibility for them to get into the palace. "You will let us pass and tell all the other guardians to do the same." he said and waved his right hand. "We will let you pass and tell every guardian to do the same." they resumed the Jedi's words. They opened the gate and let Obi-Wan and Padmé pass through. Now the couple didn't have anymore problems to get into the palace. Obi-Wan knew every corner of the castle and so they went right to the main hall, where the queen was. But suddenly, he felt someone else's presence behind them. And then he heard how a lightsaber got activated. "Don't move or you will be death before you realize it." a young female voice ordered. Obi-Wan and Padmé slowly turned around and what they saw was a young woman in a Jedi tunic, holding a silver bladed lightsaber in her hands. "What are you both doing here ?" the voice of the woman shook him out of his thoughts. "We... we are seeking for asylum." Obi-Wan answered. "Don't lie to me..." she said, then she moved closer to Obi-Wan and before she could do anything, her silver lightsaber met the blue blade of Obi- Wan's. "Listen to me, we are searching for help... The woman who accompanies me is Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker of Naboo. We escaped from Naboo to here because I thought, Valorous is a safer place for a pregnant woman." Obi-Wan tried to explain. "I cannot be sure about this. I can't be sure about anything these times. The Empire has to much power... You also could be spies or something..." she answered. "I am a Jedi. And it seems as if you're a Jedi, too. Why do you fight me ?"  
  
"As I said, I cannot be sure about this..." she returned once more and then she pulled off the hood of her Jedi tunic. Her hair was black, like raven wings, reaching her chin on the left, and her shoulders on the right side. Her eyes were blue-black like the water of the Naboo rivers, her skin was pale. Obi-Wan looked at her as if he had known her for a long, long time. He stopped breathing for a few seconds because he could not believe what he saw. Actually, he was kind of shocked by what he saw. "Don't... don't you remember me ? I...I mean, I thought you were dead. And now I see you again and you are alive and you have become a Jedi Knight as I can see..." "I don't have any idea what you are talking about. I don't know you. I've never seen you before." the girl returned a bit confused. "Tamé, it's me... Obi-Wan..." he said quietly. The young woman's eyes looked at him as if he said something she had never expected he would say, as if he said something unbelievable. "I... I am not Tamé. Tamé is dead. She died... nearly 14 years ago..." she replied stuttering. "But you look like her. And you speak like her. Move like her..." Obi-Wan told the girl. Padmé studied Obi-Wan's face and saw hidden feelings coming up inside him. She had to admit that she was a bit jealous. The girl deactivated her lightsaber and so did Obi-Wan. "My name is Chayné. Chayné Nessaya Andiron. I am Tamé's daughter." she finally explained, wondering why Obi-Wan knew her mother. But the longer she looked at him, and the longer she was staring into his eyes, the more she understood. She nodded. "You are... Obi-Wan Kenobi, aren't you ?" she inquired. "I am. You know me ? I thought you don't know me. You said you..." Obi-Wan stuttered. "My mother died when I was six years old. I was young, but I still remember her. She... she told me that I was something special. She was right. I discovered a strange power. I don't know, it was just there. Inside me. I was able to move things without touching them. I was able to read other people's minds. And I was able to make them do what I wanted them to do. I asked my mother what power it was, that made me able to do all these things. And then she told me that I inherited it from my father, who was a strong Jedi Knight. She said he had protected her once, they had fallen madly in love and had spent only one night together. And then he had to leave her again. But she had not forgotten him. Never. She had always been in thoughts about him, told me lots of things about the Jedi. That he had been so brave and strong and so on. And... and she also told me... if I ever met a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi, I should welcome him with arms wide open, because he is my father..." Chayné answered. She felt tears coming up while she was staring at Obi-Wan and so did he. He could not face the fact he had a daughter. A beautiful young woman who had become a brave Jedi Knight and who exactly looked like her mother. After a moment of hesitation, they fell into one another's arms and they both began to cry. Obi-Wan had always thought that there was nothing left that would keep the strong and deep love he had shared with Tamé alive but his thoughts. But now there was Chayné. His daughter, her daughter - their daughter. It was her presence he had felt, not Tamé´s. "Everyday I had hoped that you would come to tell me you are alive. And to tell me that I am not alone... I felt so alone, father. I thought I'd never see you... But now you are here. With me. And I finally meet the man who owed the Force to me." she sobbed. But suddenly, Obi-Wan turned away from his daughter to Padmé, who was standing a little bit apart from them. "Chayné, I have already told you who this is... haven't I ?" the Jedi inquired. His daughter nodded. "It is the Senator of Naboo." Chayné replied. Obi-Wan looked from her to Padmé and smiled at the beautiful woman who owned his heart now. "Yes she is. But, Chayné, you may know that... since your mother died... I have never loved again. I've just lived with the pain. Until I met Padmé... I hid my love for her for so many years, watched her marrying my former padawan learner Anakin and I watched her heart breaking because of that guy. He turned to the dark side of the Force if you know what I mean. He is a dark lord of the Sith now, and..." "I thought I would die... My life seemed to be senseless, until Obi-Wan saved me..." Padmé interrupted him, looking straight into Chayné's dark, mysterious eyes. "I know. I can feel that your feelings are strong and true, like you. And I can also feel that you both went through horrible things. You don't have to apologize for loving one another." Chayné replied smiling at them.  
  
*****  
  
Vader's battleship, Naboo  
  
"My Emperor, Obi-Wan is not on Naboo anymore. I cannot feel his presence. And I also cannot feel the presence of my wife..." Vader's dark voice reported on his search for his former master and his wife. "They escaped, I think." Sidious´ hologram murmured. "Maybe they went to Coruscant..." Vader said but Darth Sidious shook his head. "No, Lord Vader, not to Coruscant. They are not stupid. I think they are on a planet where Kenobi has some allies. A place which is not controlled by our Empire yet. Where they think they're safe. But they didn't have much time to escape. They can't have left this solar system." the Emperor returned slowly. Darth Vader nodded. He began to search the computer for a planet which wasn't controlled by the Empire yet and it did not take him a long time to find one. "My Lord, there is only one planet left. A small one at the frontier of this solar system. One of the last planets with a royal government: Valorous..." Vader told the Emperor. And what no one could see was the grinning behind his black mask. 


End file.
